Budding Romance: Hidden Power
A day has passed since Yuki last saw Comato. It was morning and she had a feeling that staying in bed would allow her to avoid a terrible fate. But, instead she got up and got dressed. She was dressed in her usual attire which consisted of: a black tight long sleeve shirt, under a sleeveless green Hoodie that is rimmed yellow, and shirt blue pants that are easy to move around in. Yuki walked out of her small house and walked calmly towards the leaf. When she was half way she seen an unforgivable terror and her emotions got the better of her; the rare kekkei genkai that was sleeping inside her had shown itself during that fight. Exhausted from the intense battle, Yuki reverted back to her normal form and passed out on the ground. She woke up several minutes later in the arms of Comato, who was heading to entrance of the leaf. "Yuki!" He shouted trying to get her attention. "Are you alright? What happening to you?"It took Yuki a two seconds to figure out that she was moving toward the leaf and another two seconds to figure out that she was in Comato's arms. Usually she would be very shy right now but for some reason she felt to exhausted to do anything. "I'm just tired." Yuki said tiredly. Comato tried to keep Yuki awoke but the girl kept slipping in and out a comatose state. "I wondered what happened?" Comato thought to himself. Making quick actions to get her nursed back to health, Comato had checked Yuki in a hospital and waited for her to come to. Yuki woke up thirty minutes later and she found that she was in a hospital bed. She winced as she sat up and she rubbed her head in pain as she tried to remember what happened. When nothing came to mind she glanced around the hospital room as she simultaneously sensed the chakra of a familiar chakra signatures. That chakra signature came from Comato. Comato had been waiting for Yuki to awake, he had fell asleep in the chair he was sitting in. Yuki got out of bed and slowly walked toward Comato. At first her legs felt weak but slowly the regained their original strength. Once Yuki was a two feet in front of Comato she said quietly: "Comato." Comato, who is and extremely hard sleeper, couldn't hear her quiet call over his own breathing. He slightly moved in the chair as if he was going to get up but continued to sleep in the chair. Yuki waited for a couple of seconds then sighed when she realized that he wasn't going to get up. "Comato!" she said a bit louder this time. Yuki louder tone startled Comato, scaring him and causing him to jump out of the chair. "Oh you're up! That's great! But you shouldn't be out if bed yet." Comato walked her over to her bed. "Can you remember anything that happened a hour ago?" Yuki thought for a second before she shook her head. "Not anything important." Yuki said as she walked back to her bead and sat down. Yuki could remember a woman's dead body but that's it. Everything else was a blur to her. "That doesn't help much.....Sorry to ask you so many questions but do you know where those holes in your clothes cane from?" Comato stated pointing at onr of holes on the back for her jacket. When Comato mentioned the holes a little bit of her memory came back but it didn't make sense. The memory was an image of golden wings. "Not really but when you mentioned the holes I remembered that I saw a pair of golden dragon wings before you arrived." Yuki said. "It seems that we are at a standstill. You can't seem to remember anything. This makes no sense.....Golden Dragon Wings?" Comato placed his finger on his on his chin while in deep thought. "Do you know if dragons live in Konoha?" Yuki asked. She really wanted to get up and walk around, she felt fine besides the exhaustion. However she stayed sitting, sooner or later the doctors would have to ask her to leave for another patient, after all it isn't as if she lives here. "Dragons? None that I know of. And I know more stuff that all the other Jonin." They exited the hospital, Comato was utterly confusing at this point. With Yuki not remembering what happened, they didn't have much to go on. "I think we should go to the spot where I found you." Yuki followed Comato out of the hospital and listened to what he said. Yuki nodded in agreement when he said when they walked Yuki saw a woman comforting a crying man. The woman looked like she could be Yuki's sister. Yuki had the vague feeling that she had seen the two people before but she couldn't remember where and when. Usually she would keep out of others business but this time she was oddly curious about why the man was crying. "Do you know what happened?" Yuki said as she gestured at the man and the crowd that was starting to gather around him. "Yeah. I do...." Comato gently grabbed Yuki's shoulder, turning her slowly ti face in the direction if the people. "You see that man crying?....that man is crying because his wife was abducted and killed. You were found near the area where she was killed. And I don't suspect that you know anything." Considering that you were unconscious." He paused taking to look at Yuki's face. "The funny thing is. That we didn't find that man at all." When Comato said that the man's wife was killed she remembered the hatred she felt after seeing the dead body. At first she didn't know why she was so angry but she quickly reminded when the girl looked at her for a second. "Do you know what Clan the woman was a part of?" Yuki asked as if she was trying confirm something. "Uhhhhh." Scratching his head in confusion, Comato looked at the sky, trying to remember the name of the clan the woman resigned from. "Wait...what your clan's name?" "I am part of the Kaneko Clan and the Dairyū Clan." Yuki informed. Yuki didn't look at the people passing her or the buildings around her even though this was only her third time here. "The Dairyū clan...that's the clan that the woman was from." Comato shouted. "Would you know her by any chance?" Yuki paused to think for a couple of seconds. She couldn't remember the woman's face but she did remember that, that man is her father. Which can mean only mean one thing, the body she saw an hour ago was her mother. "Yes, I knew her. She's my mom." Yuki said. "Your Mother?!!" Comato grabbed Yuki's shoulders. "I think it would be best if we go to where I found you." "Why? Do you think that dragon belonged to my mother?" Yuki asked. Yuki wasn't surprised that Comato knew about her mother. She then remembered what her mom told her about the clan's powerful and famous Kekkei Genkai. Since Yuki and her mother were the only people living members of the clan that would be mean that most people of this village knew Yuki's mom. "No...its something bigger than that." Comato stated grabbing Yuki by the hand to head back to where he found her. Upon arriving, Comato sighed facing Yuki. "I know where the dragon came from or rather who it is." Yuki allowed Comato to lead her to the place where he found her. Yuki didn't understand what the rush was or why it was such a big deal. When Comato said that he knew the dragon she asked: "Who is it?" Bracing himself for how she might act, Comato turned facing her. "The dragon is you..." He stated pointing at Yuki. "You are the dragon." A normal person would be speechless if he/she heard this. But Yuki wasn't normal, she was raised by tailed beast. When you have a childhood like that it's very hard to be surprised. This fact is what allowed her to ask without stuttering: "Can you prove it?" "Not really sure if I can but I'm certain that it's you. I thought bringing you here would jog your memory back....that failed." Comato stood silently trying to think if a way to show Yuki of what was seemingly her hidden power. "I think I know what we can do." Yuki could tell that their was a battle here. She could see burn marks on the trees and huge cuts on the ground and the trunk of the trees. "What do you have in mind?" Yuki asked curiously. She was fine with whatever Comato had in mind because she finally felt comfortable around him. Comato paused, he was very skeptical about what he was going to next. "Let's just see what happens.....maybe she will get angry enough and transform." The boy thought to himself. "I'm going to apologize in advance for what I'm about to do." Sudden Comato grabbed to back if Yuki's head to swiftly but gently lock lips with the girl whom he had only known for three days. Yuki was about to ask what he was talking about, when Comato interrupted her train of thought by kissing her. Because of Yuki's shy nature she noticed herself getting angry. A dormant power then made it's self known by turning Kasumi's eye cat-like, her skin hardened to the point that it was as hard as dragon scales, her body temperature sky rocketed so that her skin was 300 degrees, her hair turned a gold color, and finally golden dragon-like wings branched out from her should blades. Yuki felt power running through her veins that she never felt before. She took a step back to get away from Comato, she thought that her step was light but when her back front foot touched the ground it caused the earth beneath that foot to crack slightly because of the strength. "Oh yeah! Who is that smartest person you know! Me! That's right!" Comato shouted with excitement. "Sorry I did that. I only wanted to get you angry enough to see if I was correct... And I was." Comato rubbed his hand that was suffering from the burns that Yuki's skin caused. "I thought you said that you didn't know of any dragons?" Yuki asked with a smile. Yuki noticed the burn on Comato's hand but she couldn't do anything about it. The tailed beasts aren't know for their medical ninjutsu. "Are you going to be ok?" Yuki asked. Comato glanced down at his hand, examining the burn wounds. "Um yeah. This will be gone within a few seconds. You don't have to worry." Comato studied her transformed body. "This is really weird though. I've never seen anything like this." "Me neither. I haven't felt this much power coursing through before or this transformation." Yuki said. Yuki could feel the power that this transformation gave her, and it was almost overwhelming. The only reason she was able to control it was because of the training she received from the tailed beasts. "So what do you think we should do now?" Comato questioned still thoroughly puzzled by her unknown transformation. Her chakra levels had seemingly changed, boosting her power to a certain extent. Although the feeling of her new power wasn't exactly anything he had felt before, Comato was both intrigued and bewildered by this change. "I would like to test this. Can we spar one more time?" Yuki asked with a smile. She didn't know why but she felt as if this fight would be different than the last. She didn't know whether she would loose or not but she did know it would be more interesting. "Sure. I don't see any harm in doing so. Take your time and when your ready, charge me." Comato said while taking a few steps away from Yuki. "I'm ready." Yuki took a deep breath and relaxed her body, which was a common for users of the famous Kaneko Fist. "I'm ready as well." Yuki said before dashing towards Comato. When she was within range, she aimed a punch with her right hand, that wasn't only powerful, but fast as well, towards Comato's chest. If she were to hit her target she would twist her entire punching arm counterclockwise. This would cause Comato to be propelled back with great force.